fart battle
by smashbropro
Summary: what happens when peach and daisy want to find out whos gassier


**Fart out!**

**[For this story i`ll try to walk in yoshizillas footsteps]**

**[one day in the smash bros mansion peach and daisy where enjoying a good time farting while chris, kory, and toon link where playing minecraft]**

**[bzerrt!]**

**[daisy] good one but can your farts mask the horrible smell of princess daisy!**

**Pberrrrt!**

**[peach`s crown was blown away by the gusty fart while daisy smirked devilishly]**

**[daisy] eat it, I win!**

**[peach] no, I win!**

**[daisy] there`s only one way to find out!**

**[both] CHRIS,KORY!**

**Meanwhile**

**[chris] how do I work this piston!?**

**[kory] Redstone, IDIOT.**

**CHRIS KORY!**

**[chris] what could possibly be going on now?**

**[kory] let's go!**

**Meanwhile**

**[both] what!**

**[peach] took you long enough.**

**[daisy] which one of us is gassier?**

**[chris] daisy.**

**[Kory] peach.**

**[toon link] I guess you're equal.**

**[daisy] you're useless.**

**[chris] so why do you need to know whos gassiest?**

**[peach] where having a battle.**

**[kory] and you want us to train you?**

**[daisy] yeah.**

**[chris] !**

**[peach] c`mon please?**

**[kory] whats in it for us?**

**[daisy] you don't die.**

**[chris] seems legit.**

**[peach] ok see you later. Partner!**

**[chris] gulp.**

**Later**

**[chris] WHAT HAVE I DONE!?**

**Knock knock**

**[chris] yes?**

**[daisy] its daisy!**

**Later**

**[chris] what do you want to do?**

**[daisy] shape shift!**

**[chris] wait, you can shape shift?**

**[daisy] well of course-**

**[peach shape shifted into daisy] well of course I can, I'm perfect![slaps butt] whomp whomp! **

**[chris] maybe no shape shifting?**

**[daisy] how about farting.**

**[chris] gulp. RUN!**

**[daisy] get back here! [jump]**

**[daisy landed squarely on chris`s face]**

**[daisy] I thought we were working toghther!**

**[when she said toghther she farted.]**

**2 hours later.**

**[chris] why do I need to help you again?**

**[daisy] why do you not care about it?**

**[chris] only if you train my way.**

**[daisy] gulp.**

**Kory and peach.**

**[kory] ok, listen all you have to do is camp in one corner and when the time is right LET ER RIP!**

**[peach] this is the one time I don't like farting.**

**[kory] what!**

**[peach] fine!**

**[kory] ok show me some team spirit!**

**Pftttt**

**[kory] I CANT HEAR YOU!**

**Pftttttttt**

**[kory] you don't want to win, do you?**

**[peach] yeah.**

**[kory] TEAM SPRIT!**

**[pulls bomb out]**

**[peach] ok!**

**KABOOOOOM!**

**[peach] im back in the mood!**

**[kory] good to hear….ouch.**

**Chris and daisy.**

**Next subject speed**

**[chris] ok ill start running and you have to catch me!**

**[daisy] sounds easy.**

**[chris] but I'll have a rainbow star!**

**[daisy] oh….**

**3.2.1. go!**

**[chris] the chase is on!**

**[he turned into a blur of rainbow]**

**[daisy] how am I gonna catch him, I got it!**

**Blarb!**

**[chris] is she even coming?**

**Tackle!**

**[chris] ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Tink!**

**[daisy] gotcha!**

**Subject 3 items.**

**[chris] yatta yatta items, what do you need.**

**[daisy] the only items I need are burritos.**

**[chris] ill regret this.**

**[daisy] yeah you will, also, ill need some unlit bombs and a shield.**

**Poof!**

**[chris] here.**

**Fighting day.**

**[chris] do it.**

**[Rosalina] no**

**[chris] do it.**

**Smack!**

**[Rosalina] no.**

**SMACK!**

**[chris] DO IT!**

**[pulls out blue wii remote]**

**[chris] I'll give you this.**

**[Rosalina] fine.**

**[Rosalina] hello boys and girls and welcome to fart fest! Lets find out which princess stinks the most!**

**[chris]in this corner we have a lady who is ruler of mushroom kingdom in this corner at 105 pounds in the pink skirt peach!**

**[Rosalina] in this corner in the denim vest with the orange skirt, daisy!**

**[daisy] why didn't you say the kingdom I reign?**

**[Rosalina] none have ever SEEN your kingdom.**

**3.2.1. go!**

**[daisy] ok peach you're going down!**

**[peach] no, it is you who is going down!**

**Tackle!**

**[daisy pinned peach down with her butt and farted]**

**[peachs health went from 100 to 80]**

**[Rosalina] wow a direct hit!**

**[chris] here peach comes with a tornado spin!**

**[she ran around daisy until a tornado formed then she stopped , daisy fell down and peach farted]**

**[daisy lost 50 hp]**

**[Rosalina] woah!**

**[chris] now they're testing whos but is stronger!**

**[they both fainted]**

**[chris] oh MEDIC!**

**10 minutes later**

**[Rosalina] peach is going for a ….. oh no!**

**[chris] she`s going for a peach bomber, RUN EVERYONE RUN!**

**Shabooooom!**

**[peach took 80 hp and daisy took 40]**

**[Rosalina] I guess we`ll never find out whos the gassiest.**

**[chris] someone is up!**

**[daisy] shields baby!**

**[chris] yes! HAHAHA I win kory!**

**[kory] shut your face.**

**The end**


End file.
